


Bunny Blue Moon

by Liv4Death



Category: B.A.P, NCT (Band), Super Junior, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny AU, Cute, Gen, Werebunnies, easter holiday fic, light hearted, self-indulgent really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv4Death/pseuds/Liv4Death
Summary: The news stations were all raving about a special full moon. Something about how the blue moon this spring aligned with the stars in a way that was believed to cause were-bunnies centuries ago. But of course, that's only legend, people turning into bunnies was just ridiculous... right?





	1. BTS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for spring holiday, whether it be for Easter or for general spring festivals it doesn't matter, hope you enjoy!

Jin relaxed on the dorm couch, reveling in the rare peace that graced the living space for the first time in weeks. Closing his eyes, the stress of rehearsals ebbed away into drowsiness, lulling Jin into a sleepy state.

“HYUUUUUUUUUUNG!”

Jimin came running into the main living area of BTS’s dorm carrying a fluffy black spotted white bunny in his arms.

Jin rubbed his temples in an attempt to fight off the incoming headache being brought to him by the younger.

“What is it, Jimin” Jin groaned. So much for peace, maybe if he kept his eyes closed Jimin would leave him alone.

“Jungkook turned into a bunny!”

Jin’s eyes snapped open.

“Jungkook WHAT”

Jin openly gawked at Jimin who was holding a small animal in his arms. Jimin held out the bunny to show Jin.

“I found him on Jungkook's bed inside a white T-shirt!”

Jin watched as the bunny twitched its nose as it stared up at the older with wide glossy eyes.

“Jimin… that doesn’t mean it’s… how did… ok, hold on,” Jin tried to compose his thoughts. How could Jungkook just turn into a bunny? Jin looked back at the poor thing still being held out at arms length by Jimin.

“Be careful, we don’t want to hurt him. Here, give him to me,” Jin gently took the bunny from Jimin, “Call in the others, if this is Jungkook, then we have a problem.”

Jimin nodded in understanding and set out to gather the other members. Jin looked down at the small creature in his arms feeling his heart swell at the alert ears and attentive eyes. Cradling the bunny in his arms, Jin placed an affectionate kiss on the bunny’s head before going back to the couch.

The small bundle of fur was warm on Jin’s lap and the man found himself drifting to sleep once again.

Jin had just about refound peace when Hoseok came in the room screaming.

“A BUNNY!? IT’S SO CUTE!”

Jin ended up with a lap full of an overly excited dancer and a nervous ball of fur.

“Easy, easy, don’t squish the poor thing.” Jin pulled the bunny close to his chest protectively, watching as Taehyung approached slowly. The three of them surrounded the small rabbit, trying to calm it down.

Namjoon came walking over to inspect the animal carefully.

“Jimin, you said Jungkook turn into a bunny? I see we have a rabbit in the dorm and our youngest is missing, but are you sure this is him?” The leader’s logic was refreshing to Jin. Although he was having a good time with his fuzz ball, the implications of the situation were serious.

“Yes!” Jimin seemed indignant, “It’s a bunny that was in Jungkook’s shirt and I swear it’s got his eyes!”

Namjoon sighed, “You do understand how ridiculous this sounds, right?”

“Actually,” Jin looked up, noticing Yoongi for the first time, “I think Jimin may be right, they mentioned something like this on the news, supposedly something about this blue moon tonight having some special alignment this spring is legend to be like a full moon but for bunnies.” 

The other members looked blankly at the man. 

Yoongi sighed, “Blue moon, it’s the second full moon in the same month. It’s spring. The stars have aligned. Were-bunnies run amongst us for the first time in centuries.”

A collective of “OH”s sounded through the group.

“So,” Namjoon spoke up once again, “because of the moon and the stars, our Jungkook has turned into a bunny?” Yoongi’s face lit up at seeing that at least someone had understood.

“Yes, exactly, but only until sunrise.” The members let out a breath of relief before turning their attention back to bunny Jungkook.

The bunny looked between the members with wet eyes earning more sounds of adoration from the guys.

Jimin perked up with an idea.

“We should feed him! He’s probably hungry.” Before the others could respond, Jimin and Taehyung both ran to the kitchen.

Hoseok leaned in close to Jungkook’s face and began petting the flat area on the rabbit’s head between his ears. “This is the cutest thing, Hyung, can I hold him.” Jin was tempted to say no but the fur ball was too cute to not share.

“Sure,” Jin picked up the bunny placing a kiss on its nose before handing Jungkook over to a squealing Hoseok.

“AHHH, THIS IS TOO MUCH.” The rapper squeezed Jungkook’s small body in his arms, alarming the small creature. “Yoongi! Get the camera! I need to remember this forever!” The other rapper raced to his room as Hoseok continued fawning over the bunny in his arms. Namjoon couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“We can play with bunny Jungkook for an hour but we’ll need to sleep after that. We have a schedule tomorrow.” Namjoon’s words were ignored as soon as Jimin and Taehyung came back with a box of strawberries.

“Dibs on feeding him first!” Hoseok’s dibs were ignored as Taehyung made grabby hands at the bunny. Yoongi scoffed at the pair and quickly took Jungkook from them, trading the camera to Taehyung.

“You guys are going to end up hurting the poor thing.” Yoongi sat in a chair with the bunny on his lap.“I’ll hold him, you feed him.” 

Jin walked over with a small folded blanket. “Here, let him lay on this, your bony legs can’t be comfortable.”

Yoongi lifted up Jungkook to let Jin place the blanket on his lap before setting the bunny back down. 

In an instant, Jimin was waving a strawberry in front of the bunny’s nose as Taehyung crouched down with the camera. Hoseok whipped out his cellphone to start video taping the event and the entire group melted as the black and white bunny began nibbling on the fruit. 

“Hyung, do we have any lettuce?” Jimin looked up at Jin with eyes similar to their new found bunny.

“No, but we have celery. I’ll go go it.” Jin ran off to the kitchen.

“Hurry back!” Namjoon called after him. Although he felt bad treating the youngest like this, the muscle bunny becoming an actual bunny was too much for his heart to take.

When Jin came back with the celery, Taehyung moved aside to let the oldest get a chance to feed Jungkook.

Jungkook’s bunny nose sniffed at the celery before chomping down in little bites.

A chorus of “Aww”s erupted from the members followed by Yoongi wiping away a tear.

“This is so sweet it's going to give me a cavity, or a heart attack, either one really.” Yoongi’s words made the other member’s hearts melt even further. It was rare to see the rapper so emotional in a good way. 

Once all the small snacks were eaten, Hoseok tried to suggest even more foods before Jin stepped in.

“Ok, ok. You heard the leader earlier. We have a tough schedule tomorrow and we all need some sleep.” Jin hated to be the bad guy but they had work to do.

“Should one of us sleep with Kookie incase he’s scared when he changes back?” Taehyung’s suggest wasn’t bad but Namjoon thought it over before deciding against it. 

“The last thing we need is someone rolling over on him in their sleep. Let’s just tuck him in his own bed just to be safe.” The disappointment was forgotten as soon as other members perked up at the mention of tucking the bunny in.

“I call dibs on tucking in privileges!” Taehyung squealed before anyone else could claim the right.

Together, the six of them with Namjoon carrying the Jungkook bunny walked to the youngest’s room. Namjoon gently passed the bunny to Taehyung allowing him to tuck Jungkook under the sheets. The group watched as Jungkook’s round eyes were already drooping, tired from all the eating.

Each of the members gave the bunny a kiss on the head good night before getting into their own warm beds to sleep soundly through the night.


	2. iKon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the ikon members very well so let me know how I did personality-wise.

Hanbin saw the transformation first hand as a recently showered Bobby shrank down into small light brown rabbit in a puddle of sweat pants right in front of his eyes.

Hanbin stared in shock as the bunny stared back with wide eyed at the leader, both of them maintaining eye contact in an attempt to understand the situation.

A beat of silence passed between the two before the tears began to well up in Hanbin’s eyes.

“Oh,” the small brown bunny’s nose twitched nervously, “Oh my god.” Hanbin walked closer, picking up the small animal holding it close to his face. “You are so cute!”

The bunny thumped angrily, sneezing in Hanbin’s face, but that didn’t stop the leader from giving the small bunny Eskimo kisses.

Hanbin was midway through cooing over bunny Bobby when Yunhyeong and Chanwoo came crashing through the doorway. The two paused, watching their leader make kissy faces at the brown bunny. Chanwoo doubled over laughing as Yunhyeong approached the leader who was still cooing affectionately over the bunny. 

“I see we didn’t get here in time.” Yunhyeong’s voice was weak as he was still out of breath from the dash to the leader’s room. “The news mentioned something about werebunnies because of the blue moon so we came to warn Bobby.” Yunhyeong turned to look at the rabbit that was trying to escape the leader’s arms. “I’m guessing that’s Bobby?” 

Hanbin’s “Yup” was muffled due to the leader pressing his entire face into brown fur. The rabbit looked towards the other two, his eyes screaming for help through the fur.

“Hyung!” Chanwoo wheezed through his laughter, “That’s still Bobby! He’s going to hate you tomorrow.” Chanwoo’s statement was ignored by Hanbin who was making kissy noises and Yunhyeong decided it was time to step in.

“Alright, alright. Give him to me. At least share him with the others.” Yunhyeong tried to pry the overly fluffed bunny from the leader, but he was met with resistance. “Hanbin!” A tug of war began with Bobby in the middle. “Don’t be a brat!”

Chanwoo messaged the other member’s to meet in Hanbin’s bedroom. The fight was obviously going to take a while with both refusing to lose while also trying to be mindful of the small animal.

“Hanbin! Give me Bobby!”

“No way, I saw him first!”

“Yes, and you’ve had your share now hand him over!”

“Never!”

Chanwoo tried to contain his laughter when looking at the poor rabbit between the two. Although it was hard to see Bobby’s eyes through the tufts of fluffy hair, the bunny’s ears were flattened back in alarm from the loud arguing and impromptu tug of war.

“I’m not done with him, I swear-“

Hanbin was cut off by the three missing members barging into the room. Junhoe, Jinhwan, and Donghyuk all froze upon seeing the scared bunny that was being manhandled in the middle of the room. The other three already in the room paused to stare back.

Hanbin used the moment to pull Bobby from Yunhyeong and race towards the bed.

“Nobody move! I have the Bobby bunny held hostage.”

Chanwoo almost passed out from laughing as Yunghyeong did nothing more than glare at the leader. The other three stayed frozen in place. Yunhyeong took pity on the others and tried to fill them in.

“Bobby turned into a bunny because of the moon, and our leader is having an emotional breakdown as a result.” The rest of the group turned to watch as Hanbin hugged Bobby tightly to his chest.

“It’s my Bobby and I’ll cry if I want to!”

The group’s reaction was a mix of sighs and face palms, but Hanbin didn’t care, he had a soft bunny in his arms. Junhoe cautiously approached the older members.

“We don’t want to take him from you, just let us get some pics and we can all get out of this safely.” The situation could have been considered overly dramatic if it weren’t for the fact that one of their members was currently a rabbit. “Let’s take some pictures, then have an early night. I’m sure Bobby doesn’t want us gawking at him all night long.”

Jinhwan stepped forward.

“By the way, I have this.”

Jinhwan held out Bobby’s pooh bear in his hands.

Hanbin nearly had tears in his eyes. 

“We need to do a photo shoot.”

The next hour consisted of the group posing bunny Bobby on furniture and taking photos of the fluffy brown animal.

Bobby had tried to protest. Thumping and running away from the others to try and maintain some semblance of dignity, but he never got far each time and quickly became compliant with exhaustion.

After finishing up with some photos of bunny Bobby hugging the pooh bear, Jinhwan suggested that they all should be heading to bed.

“I call bunny rights for the night.” Hanbin was already reclaiming the poor rabbit, once again picking him up in his arms.

“Hyung, you need to relax. Remember, he’s going to turn normal by morning.” Donghyuk tried to negotiate Bobby’s freedom with the leader, but Hanbin was having none of it.

“Let me have this. I’ll never get another chance like this ever again.”

Junhoe shook his head at the state of the older, “Whatever makes you happy, Hyung.” And with that the other’s left Hanbin’s room to get some sleep.

Hanbin walked back over to his bed with the bunny still in his arms. Bobby’s eyes were closing from the exhaustion of fighting against the spontaneous photo shoot and Hanbin felt his heart begin melting again.

Crawling into bed, Hanbin tucked the bunny under the sheets and fell into a warm comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is the cutest thing, I have so many gifs of his smile saved to my phone. Let me know what you think/how I did! I love comments and I tend to respond to all of them, even if its just gibberish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest of this self-indulgent fic!


	3. NCT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter of bunny madness! I didn't include the younger members/new members because out of 1000 words 20% of it would be their names.

Taeyong nearly dropped his cooking knife when Mark came barreling through the door hyperventilating.

“Hey… hey… Hyung… you… you aren’t going to believe… believe this.” Mark was trying to take deep breaths through his words. Worried the younger was having a panic attack, Taeyong abandoned the dinner he was preparing to tend to Mark.

“Deep breaths, slow deep breaths, what happened.” Mark’s panic was going to give Taeyong a panic attack of his own.

“It’s… it’s Doyoung… he…” Taeyong tried not to panic and waited for the younger to finish, preparing for the worst. However, Taeyong was as unprepared as the dinner abandoned on the counter.

“He’s a werebunny!”

Mark cried out collapsing on the ground. Taeyong stood frozen, trying to decide whether or not to be angry, was this a joke?

“Mark, you have to be kidding me. I’m trying to make dinner, if you need a laugh that badly, go bother Ten.” Taeyong turned to continue dinner but was grabbed by Mark.

“Hyung, I’m serious, it was on the news! I went in to check on him, and he’s a bunny! Hyung, he’s a bunny!” Taeyong made a mental note to take Mark to a doctor. “You don’t believe me? Fine, see for yourself!”

Mark grabbed Taeyong and began dragging him through the dorms. Passing the main living space of the dorm, Taeyong looked up to see the news on the TV.

“ _Historian’s warnings of werebunnies, that were thought to be the result of sleep deprived conspiracy rambling, have shockingly turned into an unexpected truth an hour ago when…_ ”

Taeyong silently processed the news anchor’s words as Mark dragged him into Doyoung’s room.

“See! I told you!”

Taeyong thought he was going to have an honest heart attack when in Doyoung’s bed laid a white rabbit snuggled up to a laptop for warmth. Taeyong approached quietly, only to startle the dozing bunny when he got too close.

“Mark…” Taeyong spoke quietly, afraid of further scaring the bunny. “Mark get the others, but don’t let them in this room. Round them up in the living room, tell them I told you to, and then explain the news. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” The pair both looked at the bunny who was once again curled up on the laptop.

“Alright Hyung, scream if you need me I guess,” And with that, Mark left to get the others.

Taeyong stood still for a solid five minutes trying to wrap his head around the current situation.

Doyoung had turned into a bunny for the night and their current dorm housed a group of wild young adults who couldn't handle washing dishes without breaking something. Walking through the dorm with a small bunny would be a death sentence for poor Doyoung. At the same time, Doyoung had just turned into a bunny, how much worse could the situation get?

Taeyong sat on the bed, softly petting the sleepy rabbit. The bunny’s eyes opened slightly, curious of the touch but still unwilling to give up sleep. Taeyong continued soothing the bunny until he heard Mark begin ushering the unsuspecting members into the main room of the dorm.

Taeyong gently scooped Doyoung up into his arms, turning the bunny to look him in the eyes. When it became apparent that Doyoung was mildly content with his current state of being, Taeyong decided it was better to do damage control with the loud boys outside. If Doyoung was relaxed, the only harm that could be done would come from the other members.

Taeyong waited until he heard Mark call for him.

Gently walking while holding bunny Doyoung like a child, Taeyong entered the room only to be immediately swarmed by everyone.

“Hey, hey, HEY.” Taeyong fought off the hands making attempts at reaching the small creature. “EVERYONE SIT DOWN.”

The members obeyed immediately at the loud voice, Taeyong simply glared at all of them while hugging Doyoung closely.

“Alright, before anyone asks, yes, this is Doyoung. Yes, you can hold him. No, you can’t feed him, I’ll do that later. No, we are not going to stay up all night playing with him, he’s still Doyoung and you all need to be in bed in a few hours anyways. And lastly, we’ll share but everyone has to wait their turn. Anyone who complains is going to lose their Doyoung bunny holding privileges. Everyone got me?”

“Yes!” Everyone chorused. They looked excited which only made Taeyong nervous.

“Ok, starting with Mark, everyone gets five minutes, and once everyone has held him then we can play with him as a group until bedtime. Mark,” Taeyong handed Doyoung over to Mark who gently took the bunny from him.

Taeyong watched carefully as Doyoung was passed from Mark, to Haechan, and finally to Taeil, who treated Doyoung like porcelain. Taeyong found himself proud of the member’s self control and manners, and even through he didn’t raise them as his own, he was their leader and sometimes it felt like they were all his children.

When Taeil passed Doyoung to the last person on the couch, Taeyong began to worry.

Yuta wasn’t the most gentle person in the world. Although he obviously took great care not to hurt Doyoung, Taeyong still felt his heart try to leave his chest when Yuta bounced Doyoung on one knee.

“Yuta,” Taeyong warned. Yuta seemed to get the hint and continued to fuss over their bunny member.

At the end of Yuta’s five minutes, it was Johnny’s turn to hold Doyoung. Yuta stood up with the bunny in his arms and Taeyong expected him to walk over to the other couch and hand over Doyoung.

Except he didn’t.

Taeyong nearly had an honest heart attack for the second time that night as he watched Yuta toss Doyoung over to Johnny.

It felt like slow motion to the leader. Although it had been a soft toss, the sight of the small white bunny in mid air with eyes as big as saucers was something that Taeyong was sure would haunt his dreams in the nights to come.

Johnny gently caught Doyoung in his arms, looking back at the other members staring at the duo. Taeyong nearly burst a vein.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” The leader’s normally low sounding voice was just below a screeching tone. “HE’S NOT A BASKETBALL, YOU CAN’T JUST TOSS A RABBIT.”

Yuta had the humility to look sheepish but Johnny just stared back. “Taeyong, it’s fine.”

“No it is not! What if you dropped him? He’s so small he could have broken a leg from that height!” Taeil cut off the leader by dragging the enraged man into the kitchen.

“Ok, before you have a stroke, we need dinner and so does a certain bunny. You cook dinner and I promise I’ll keep an eye on them.” Taeil tried soothing the other.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Taeil left Taeyong to finishing the previously started dinner. As the meat was frying, Taeyong diced up small strawberries and carrots for the bunny member. The food preparations helped calm his nerves and by the time dinner was served, Taeyong felt ready to deal with the bunny situation again.

“Dinner!”

The guys rushed in after hearing Taeyong’s call. Ten was the last member into the kitchen, handing over the white bunny. Taeyong cradled Doyoung protectively while eyeing Yuta and Johnny.

“Hyung…” Ten got in front of Taeyong to give him sad eyes. “Hyung, can we get a bunny for the dorm?” Ten looked up at the leader with hopeful glossy eyes.

“No.”

“What!?” Ten pouted but was smacked by Jaehyun before Taeyong could smack him himself.

“Let’s start with a fish and work our way up. Obviously some people have issues with small land animals in this group.”

“Hey,” Yuta called to his own defense, Johnny just laughed in agreement.

They ate as a group, leaving room at the end of their circle for Doyoung and his plate of fruit and carrots. The members ate quickly, all wanting to get videos of Doyoung munching on his dinner. After Doyoung was done eating, Taeyong allowed another hour and a half of Doyoung fun.

Supervised.

“Sicheng, easy with those ears.”

“Ten, stop poking his nose.”

“Mark, talk softer, our bunny has large ears.”

“Yuta you’ve already touched the tail seven times, enough.”

“Johnny don’t do that.”

And by the time the boys had to go to bed, all the members, both human and bunny, were exhausted and more than happy to get some sleep.

Taeyong carried the bunny into his room, walking straight towards Doyoung’s bed.

Carefully setting the bunny down, Taeyong made a makeshift nest out of pillows and a blanket to keep the small creature warm. Doyoung happily bounded over into the nest to snuggle up in the blanket.

Taeyong gave Doyoung’s ear a kiss goodnight before grabbing his own blanket, opting to sleep on the floor for vigilance.

Taeyong drifted off to the soft sounds of the bunny snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I don't think I've ever heard Taeyong angry but hes so mother like he probably scolds all the time. Anyways, I hope I can finish the last two chapters before Easter, that's what I originally planned on. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of this!


	4. Super Junior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Junior is my OG group, Mr. Simple was the first kpop song I ever heard so they have a special place in my heart. I can make fun of Kangin because I love him (OT15 for lyfe). I don't know if many people enjoy Super Junior anymore but I love these fools. I remember Sungmin being the bunny member back in 2011 but I don't know if people still know him as that or just the one that got married. Anyways I hope you enjoy, last chapter will be BAP.

Leeteuk sat in his bedroom, prepared to have an early night to compensate for a recent lack of sleep. Singing to himself, he was just about to turn out the lights when his phone lit up to show Heechul’s caller ID.

Leeteuk picked up the phone with a bad feeling in his gut.

“Heechul? I thought you went out to dinner, what’s up?”

“Leeteuk, I need you to pick me up. Immediately.”

Leeteuk sighed. Heechul had sold his car leaving him at the mercy of others when it came to getting a ride home.

“Heechul, I’m tired, can’t you just take a taxi?” Leeteuk didn’t want to leave the other stranded, but it was his night off, “It’s not that late, I’m sure you’ll be fine. What happened to the friends you were with? Don’t they have cars?” Surely Heechul could even take the bus if need be.

“It’s about Kangin. Just pick me up and I’ll explain.”

Leeteuk’s stomach dropped. “Why, is he drinking again?” If Kangin made another mistake he was on his own.

“No, it’s worse.” Heechul’s voice wavered over the phone. “I think he’s on drugs.”

Leeteuk paused.

“Heechul, where would Kangin find drugs? More importantly, what did he do to make you think this?” Leeteuk was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted some sleep.

“I don’t know,” Heechul too sounded tired, “But he just called me screaming about visiting Sungmin and watching him turn into a bunny. We should go over and make sure he’s ok.”

“You’re right,” He sighed, “I’ll pick you up in 15 minutes, I just need to get dressed.” Leeteuk hung up after a quick goodbye from Heechul and put on a hoodie with jeans and a mask to at least attempt to have some public privacy.  
Getting into his car, the night was just beginning and traffic was becoming busier and busier. Anxious from sitting in dark silence, Leeteuk turned on the radio to drown out his worried thoughts.

Leeteuk pulled up to the curb of the bar Heechul was at, letting the other member in. After hearing Heechul slam the door shut, Leeteuk sped off to get to Sungmin’s apartment.

“Thanks,” Heechul said to the leader, “I wasn’t about to confront him on my own. What do you think is wrong with him?”

Leeteuk rolled his eyes, “I really don’t know.”

The two drove in comfortable silence for a while before the quiet radio was interrupted by an emergency news broadcast.

“ _News of werebunnies popping up throughout Seoul have been coming in every since the rise of the blue moon. Legends of such occurrences centuries old were thought to be myths, but historians claim that this rare phenomenon is a result of the alignment of the spring season with other natural cycles that have aligned to-_ ”

Leeteuk picked up his speed, turning off the radio.

“Heechul, start calling the others, tell them emergency group meeting at Sungmin’s place,” The leader was struggling to stay calm. Was Kangin right? Was their Sungmin a werebunny? “Start with Siwon, he’s the closest. We’re almost there but he should get there before us.” Heechul nodded in understanding and began calling the other members, urging Leeteuk to pay attention to the road.

By the time they arrived at Sungmin’s apartment, they saw that Siwon had in fact gotten there first. The duo walked into Siwon arguing with a hysteric Kangin. In Kangin’s arms was a large black bunny.

Siwon whipped around at the sound of Heechul gracelessly slamming the door shut.

“Hyungs, you’re here. Listen I think he’s crazy. I don’t know where he got that rabbit but I can’t find Sungmin anywhere, he isn’t answering calls or texts.” Siwon was panting from his previous argument with Kangin. Kangin turned to defend himself.

“I swear! He just, he just turned into a bunny! I didn’t do it! And I’m not lying! See, I even have him right here! It even looks like him!” Leeteuk shushed the hysteric man.

“Here, hand him over, let me look at him.” Kangin handed over the Sungmin bunny. “Siwon make some tea, the other are coming over soon.” Siwon obeyed wordlessly, leaving Heechul to try and explain the radio report to the other.

Leeteuk took a closer look at the large bunny. Looking into its eyes, it faintly resembled their bunny member, even though there was nothing human about its face. Leeteuk must have been staring for too long because the bunny ducked his head, hiding its face into the leader’s chest, hugging him tightly.

Leeteuk had no doubt that there was something human in this bunny.

“Shh, it’s ok. Wait until the other members get here, then we’ll figure something out.” Leeteuk only hoped that the small animal could understand him.

Siwon came back with tea and the four tried to talk about anything other than the fifth member that was still hugging the leader.

Kyuhyun showed up first, shocked at the black rabbit despite having heard the news reports, but he immediately took to consoling Kangin. Yesung showed up next, unaware of the entire situation and still in disbelief despite the others explaining several times. Eunhyuk and Donghae showed up together, Donghae immediately requesting to hold the bunny Sungmin while Eunhyuk took to taking pictures of the younger with the furry animal. Ryeowook showed up completely confused and the entire group spent another couple of minutes catching everyone up to speed. Shindong arrived last, however he was already aware of the moon problem and had already pieced the puzzle together, and was unphased by the grown men fighting over a bunny they referred to as Sungmin.

Once everyone was on the same page, Ryeowook offered to make the members a home cooked meal while everyone got their fill of bunny pictures and videos.

Shindong quickly figured out that Sungmin still understood them in his bunny state of being. The rabbit seemed to stare intently at the different members whenever someone would start speaking and several times attempted to bite Kyuhyung when the youngest made bunny jokes in poor taste. The director in Shindong made him quickly instruct Sungmin in what to do so he could get adorable shots of the bunny playing around. Anything from “blink twice at the camera” to “jump attack Siwon” was filmed as Ryeowook laughed from the kitchen.

Heechul tried taking chic pictures with the bunny but everytime he posed, Sungmin would pull a bunny yawn to ruin it. Leeteuk was in tears watching Heechul argue with a rabbit who could only fake a sneeze in response.

Donghae picked up Sungmin and placed him on Kangin’s head, instructing the older to stay still. Posing the bunny’s ears, Donghae took the cutest picture he’d ever seen, even making Kangin smile when he showed him the result.

When dinner was served at a long table, Eunhyuk handed Ryeowook the bunny to rest on his lap while they all ate as a thanks for the meal.

Ryeowook had also some bunny safe foods on a dish that Sungmin ate from sitting up on the younger’s lap.

The group ate and laughed, enjoying the change of season and the oddity of a bunny member. Nights were getting shorter again and the weather was warming up. Soon flowers would bloom and baby birds would call out in the trees.

Once the meal was finished and the novelty of Sungmin wore off, it was time for the Super Junior members to return to their own apartments.

The group decided on Kangin watching over Sungmin. Most of the members had cats or dogs and Kangin could use a reason to smile.

Going their separate ways, Leeteuk couldn't help but smile as he watched Kangin scratch at Sungmin’s ears, laughing as the bunny thumped his foot when Kangin stopped. Leeteuk closed the door, leaving the two in Sungmin’s apartment for the night, still smiling at the prospect of Sungmin giving the poor man hell throughout the night.

At least everyone else could sleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I love Kangin, if it was America we could just send him to rehab no problem but instead he has to "self-reflect". Does anyone else love Super Junior? Please be my friend. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, BAP is up next so I hope you look forward to that too! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	5. B.A.P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYY the end! This was fun to write even though I have other fics I should be updating. Let me know what you think!

In the studio, where B.A.P was supposed to be practicing their choreography, six bunnies sat, gathered in the middle of the room, each looking back and forth nervously.

Yongguk sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. One minute they had been having a water break and the next thing he knew his field of vision was lowered significantly and he was surrounded by five rabbits.  Catching his reflection in the mirror, Yongguk felt his ears twitch alert, the slim dark brown bunny slowly realized his state and his eyes widened, nose twitching with worry.

That meant the others must be bunnies too.

Yongguk looked between the other bunnies, the others doing the same back. Yongguk couldn’t tell who was who as most of them had scrambled in panic immediately after the transformation. Yongguk had to think of something fast.

A lightbulb went off inside the leader’s head.

Bounding over to his things, Yongguk used his bunny teeth to grab a hold of his shoelace to drag one of his shoes over to the middle of the room. The bunny sat there with his shoe, looking around to notice that the others had been watching.

Slowly the others got the hint and went over to their own things to grab one of their shoes to return to the middle.

Yongguk looked around. The six bunnies were gathered in a circle sitting right next to their shoes. Each of them made a mental note to remember the appearance of the others and who they were.

Himchan was a large rabbit, light brown with ears that stood tall and alert. The furry bunny gave a head nod when he noticed the slim bunny looking in order to tell Yongguk he recognized him too. Yongguk looked next to Himchan, noticing a large white bunny with big round eyes next to Zelo’s shoes. Zelo was almost as big as Himchan, but this body was considerably thinner like Yongguk’s. One of the bunny’s ears stood straight and the other lopped down giving the poor Zelo bunny a goofy appearance. Across from Yongguk sat a small gray bunny, the short ears pointed back. Yongguk wondered vaguely if Jongup would be mad to discover he had transformed into the smallest thing in the room. Jongup sat on top of his shoe, round bunny eyes narrowed into slits as general anger poured out of the small creature. Next to Jongup was an orangish-brownish calico bunny that sat next to Daehyun’s shoes. The calico bunny had several black spots on its face and strewn across its fuzzy body. The remaining rabbit, Youngjae, was orange with a white stripe around its torso. Youngjae was about the same size as Daehyung but Youngjae’s ears were skinnier than the other’s.

Yongguk committed the features to memory, wanting to keep the members straight for however long the bunny thing lasted. Yongguk knew every member had learned to recognize each other when they all turned to look at him for guidance. Yongguk blinked at them, trying to convey his message of “I don’t know.”

The six bunnies sat there unmoving for a few minutes, trying to get a grip on their new form.

Yongguk saw a flurry of movement out of the corner of his eyes and gave a hop out of fright. Zelo had sprung from his previous position to flop over onto Himchan. Himchan headbutted the other bunny to get him off but the white bunny ran a hyper circle around the room only to flop onto Himchan again.

Yongguk turned his head to watch as both Daehyun and Youngjae sandwiched poor Jongup, doing their best to squish up against him. Zelo started running again and joined in the pile, jumping on top and covering all three with a solid layer of white bunny.

Yongguk was startled when he felt a large head lay on top of his. The leader sat there as Himchan began grooming the smaller bunny, rubbing his face on the other to make sure Yongguk was alright. Yongguk realized Himchan’s worry and moved to hop side to side, trying to tell the other that he was fine to play around. The large brown bunny simply hopped forward to continue grooming the other, and Yongguk let himself relax instead of trying to keep an eye on the others.

Daehyun nosed into Zelo, trying to get the other to let him groom the younger. Instead, the two went on a wild chase around the room, knocking over water bottles and getting tangled in clothes.

Jongup grabbed Zelo’s shirt from the middle of the room with his mouth and began to pull it around in an attempt to make a makeshift bed. Jongup rolled himself into a bunny burrito with the shirt right before Daehyun and Zelo came bounding over him. Daehyun cleared the gray bunny but Zelo’s long legs smacked the burrito causing Jongup to growl at the two of them.

Unseen by the others, Youngjae struggled to get his phone out and against the wall. Letting the others play, it took the orange rabbit nearly an hour of pressing the home button with his teeth and the touchscreen with his nose before he was able to open up the camera with an automatic timer. Although the practice room had security cameras, Youngjae wanted pictures of the members to keep for the future.

Once Youngjae had set the timer for every 10 seconds, he thumped over to Yongguk to get his attention.

Despite Himchan’s efforts, Yongguk had still been stressing about the others and had seen Youngjae set up the phone. When Youngjae got to the leader, Yongguk thumped his feet repeatedly to get the others’ attention. The members followed over to the phone where Youngjae used his nose to hit start before returning to the others.

After a few good pictures, the younger bunnies started to become rowdy, getting in front of each other or hopping over one another for each picture. After nearly half an hour of picture taking, Youngjae’s phone began to run out of space so he hobbled over to hit stop with his nose.

For the next few hours, B.A.P played as bunnies, running off their energy with each other to the point of exhaustion while playing with shirts, bottles, and other improvised toys.

Nearing four in the morning, each bunny was drifting to sleep. The six of them curled up in a fluffle to form a soft warm pile of fur.

The morning would be a bit awkward, each one waking up with less clothes than they’d like all tangled in each other. Every werebunny in Seoul would change back at the same time during sunrise, each with their own tale and photos or videos of their adventure.

The Bunny Blue Moon passed just like it had done centuries ago, and like it would in the centuries to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I'm done. I might add an extra chapter of the pictures I used for references when describing the bunnies. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys their spring holiday/Easter! Let me know what you thought about my writing, this was a very self-indulgent piece but I'd love comments anyways!
> 
> My tumblr is Liv4Death (Still don't know how to embed but ill figure it out) if ya wanna chat :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Each group is getting their own chapter. Each chapter is only like 1000 words so I'll upload one a day before Easter. Leave a comment, let me know what you think! This is mainly self-indulgent and its given me an excuse to look at bunny pictures.


End file.
